


Only You

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Breathplay, CEO!Chanyeol, Cock Warming, Cumplay, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Poor!Baekhyun, Rich!Chanyeol, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Student!Baekhyun, Subdrop, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: Baekhyun goes home to Chanyeol after failing his law school admission test. Heartbroken and desperate, he asks his dominant to take his mind off the situation. And Chanyeol does.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love cockwarming so much, here it is in a new story with BDSM themes. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Special thanks to Reign, my amazing beta reader. I wouldn't have made it without her <3

 

He totally just failed that exam.

 

There’s no way Baekhyun didn’t just royally fail that exam, and to think of how many hours he spent studying for it- he can’t help but cry.

 

Not only has he been preparing, revising, rereading, going to study groups and studying on his own for _months_. And that exam was supposed to get him into law school.

 

Baekhyun just screwed his chances at ever becoming what he has always wanted to be, in just a few hours.

 

Being a law student maybe wasn’t for him- he should’ve never hoped to get in.

 

What an absolute _failure_ he is.

 

He’s 21 years old, lost lots of time, and he just failed it.

 

And perhaps the worst of all this is how Chanyeol is going to react, how disappointed he’ll be in him– fuck. Baekhyun doesn’t even want to think about it.

 

But the problem is, Chanyeol has something planned for tonight and that includes taking Baekhyun out on a date- something his boyfriend planned for the end of his exam week.

 

Only now, there’s nothing to celebrate because that last exam? He’s absolutely not feeling it.

 

Chanyeol, sweet lover, the love of his life and the center of his universe– God, he’s going to be so disappointed because Baekhyun screwed that exam. He should’ve listened to the signals his body was sending him the night before, he should’ve slept enough, should’ve listened to Chanyeol who tried sending him to sleep earlier but no, Baekhyun wanted to stay up and study more.

 

Baekhyun can only hope Chanyeol is still at work so he can mope around and cry to his heart’s content because ultimately, he doesn’t want to disturb his lover who he knows is extremely busy with his job- as should a 27 year old CEO in his position.

 

Guilt eats him from the inside as he steps on the front door; keys in one hand, almost reluctant to get inside. Chanyeol bought this house, Chanyeol is the one paying for his tuition, Chanyeol gives him plenty of money to spend– his lover pays for _all_ his expenses.

 

Not once has Chanyeol made him feel like he was a burden, not once has he threatened Baekhyun with all he’s been providing for him- no, Chanyeol does it from the bottom of his heart because he loves him, adores the living fuck out of Baekhyun and the ground he walks on. And he reminds him that, every _single_ day.

 

And what did Baekhyun just do? Fail an easy exam like the pathetic shit he is.

 

Still, he has to face Chanyeol no matter what because ultimately, Chanyeol will come around and ask questions. He’ll come home and see Baekhyun, at least at the end of the day.

 

There’s no car in front of the garage so he assumes the CEO still hasn’t returned. He makes his way inside, takes his shoes off and hangs his coat before grabbing his bag– fuck, even that is something Chanyeol bought for him, expensive and shiny just the way Baekhyun likes them.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

He’s barely inside, going up the stairs that lead to the second floor when he hears Chanyeol’s voice.

 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

 

His eyes are still red and puffy from all the crying he did.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun tries his hardest not to let his voice waver. “I didn’t see your car outside.”

 

Chanyeol is still in their bedroom, away from Baekhyun’s reach who stands in the hallway; the bedroom door is between open and closed, hiding Chanyeol from Baekhyun’s sight.

 

“Yeah, I sent it to get the wheels fixed– come, I’m inside.”

 

“I’m going to shower first.” That’s the best way to buy time and hide his state. “I’ll see you after.”

 

For a minute, he thinks he’s good to go– Chanyeol doesn’t say anything back, doesn’t follow him outside so Baekhyun drops his bag, ready to go.

 

“Got you.” There're arms around his waist, a mouth against his neck and a body pressed against his before he can take another step. “Where’s my baby going before seeing me, hmm?”

 

Baekhyun gets the kisses he always craves– Chanyeol even biting on his neck before letting his tongue massage the area. “How was your exam today?”

 

Don’t cry. _Don’t fucking cry now._

 

“Great.” His voice breaks. “I’m just going to leave-“

 

“Baekhyun.” His tone has changed and well, fuck, that’s Chanyeol’s concerned voice. “Let me see your face.”

 

That’s where it gets tricky– Chanyeol taking it into his hands to turn him around because Baekhyun doesn’t move, both hands on the smaller’s shoulders softly pushing until Baekhyun complies; he sobs hard when the CEO takes a look at his eyes, Chanyeol frowns when he sees the obvious tears hanging, ready to fall.

 

The reaction is instant; Chanyeol’s hands cupping the sides of his face. “Talk to me- what happened?”

 

He looks worried and Baekhyun hates himself even more because he doesn’t deserve to make this handsome man worried– who even is he? A useless almost-law student who couldn’t even get his shit together for one exam?

 

“Did something happen to you– did you get hurt? Fuck, did someone do something to you because I swear to God, I’ll fucking-“

 

“T-the exam…” He shakes his head, tears falling down the more he does so. “I failed it– I completely failed it, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol looks… relieved?

 

“I fucking failed it– why do you look happy!”

 

Baekhyun gets pulled against his chest in a crushing grip– one hand pushes against the small of his back while one rests against the back of his head. “I- I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol’s hand doesn’t stop working on his nape, little squeezes that Baekhyun dies for. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

 

The time they spend in that position is something Baekhyun doesn’t really register– he cries until he can’t do it anymore, ignores Chanyeol’s sweet talk in his ear, ignores the soft “It’s okay” and “We’ll figure it out together.”

 

He doesn’t want to feel anymore– not the frustration, not the sadness, not the shame, not the embarrassment. Baekhyun needs to get his mind out of everything.

 

So he asks. “Please, I don’t wanna think today.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head– he probably read it in his eyes before Baekhyun could even ask. “Not like this, you’re exhausted mentally and your body is tired.”

 

“Please just take my mind off everything– I trust you.” He must look pathetic but he doesn’t care; this is Chanyeol.

 

“Don’t you wanna talk before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you _sure_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Moments pass before Chanyeol does anything to him, seconds, maybe even minutes in which he takes a good look at Baekhyun’s face, tries to study him and maybe even change the younger’s decision- it doesn’t work. Baekhyun needs him right _now_.

 

Instantly, there’s a hand against his neck, pressing in the slightest. “Undress, kneel and wait for me.”

 

That’s easy- it’s familiar and fun and safe, and Baekhyun loves that so he does as he’s told, walks to the bedroom and gets naked. It doesn’t involve any thinking, it only involves obeying orders.

 

Chanyeol is at his side a minute later, a hand in Baekhyun’s hair softly petting. “Safeword?”

 

“Unicorn.”

 

It’s the word he chose after seeing one particular underwear Chanyeol had in his drawer the first week he moved in his lover’s house– purple and blue, the cutest unicorn drawn on his butt. Baekhyun laughed the entire day at it.

 

“And non-verbal?”

 

“Three fingers down.”

 

“Show me.” Chanyeol insists, patient in his hold until Baekhyun shows him exactly what he wants to see; the three fingers in the middle of his hand unfolded while the pinkie and the thumb stay down, and he moves them in the opposite direction, facing down.

 

“Good, now open up.”

 

Chanyeol rids himself of his pants and underwear in one go, letting his dick free and very much hard into Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth– God, he’s so ready. They haven’t done this in so long- stupid preparation and stupid university in which he didn’t get into and stupid education. He had been too busy and now he gets it, heavy and familiar in his mouth.

 

The rhythm Chanyeol sets is quick from the beginning, not letting his throat rest as he pushes it in and out, steady, deep and Baekhyun gags more than one time, spit mixing with the member in his mouth, falling out from the corners of his lips on the rest of his body.

 

One particular noise he makes in the back of his throat has Chanyeol pulling out completely, fingers lifting his chin to look at him. “Color?”

 

He’s choking, that’s where the noise is coming from, but Baekhyun’s never been one to refuse a challenge– he loves giving head, loves pleasing Chanyeol, bringing him pleasure and it’s not too much yet. “Green.”

 

“Push your tongue out.”

 

His only job becomes to taste Chanyeol on his tongue, cockhead resting against the tip of his tongue where he can taste the most. “You love it, don’t you? The taste of my cock in your mouth?”

 

He nods, he fucking _loves_ Chanyeol’s taste in his mouth- it’s primal and possessive and Baekhyun loves when he gets marked and claimed the most; cum in his ass, a hickey on his thigh or a tongue down his throat, he loves it all. But Chanyeol’s taste? Baekhyun has a weak penchant for it.

 

“Tonight, you just focus on my cock. Say it.”

 

The penis in his mouth gets pulled out to leave a hand in his hair gripping instead, tilting his head to look at Chanyeol above him. “Only your cock.” Fuck, he’s feeling so humiliated and he’s hard _just_ from it. “I only focus on your cock tonight, Sir.”

 

Chanyeol looks so proud of him for saying something as filthy and Baekhyun thinks he _really_ loves the man. “Go lie on your back for me.”

 

The bed dips not long after he lies down, Chanyeol hovering above him to tie his wrists to the headboard in the new handcuffs they’ve started using- Chanyeol had suggested handcuffs at one point, “ _The rope is damaging your skin_ ” had been the argument because the older didn’t like the way it bruised against Baekhyun’s skin, much different from the intentional bruising. No, those were bruises because Baekhyun moved around so much when they had sex, bruises that weren’t supposed to happen.

 

And even when Baekhyun had been used to rope, loved and preferred it to handcuffs, he had to come with terms that it had to be thrown out and replaced by handcuffs if only for the amount of worry it put Chanyeol in when after each scene he’d regret the rope used against Baekhyun’s wrists. It never marked permanently, but it was sometimes enough to have him bleeding.

 

“Try your non-verbal safeword.”

 

Baekhyun moves his three fingers down, finding it much easier than with the ropes- they restrain his movement but the material is much softer against his skin and doesn’t rub painfully against his skin.

 

It starts with Chanyeol pouring lube all over Baekhyun’s entrance to then pushing his middle finger inside until it disappears completely inside his body.

 

There, his time to relax. Just this for tonight, he’ll just enjoy himself for the night.

 

Another gets added quickly when Chanyeol finds his prostate and pounds against it painfully, making Baekhyun scream in pleasure. Then comes the scissoring, the part he doesn’t quite enjoy because getting stretched burns, especially when he hasn’t had anything inside himself in a while. Which _is_ his case.

 

“I know, baby. I know.” Chanyeol reads him just by the clenching he’s doing around his fingers. “Open up for me darling, I got you.”

 

Relax, deep breaths, Chanyeol is here.

 

“Just like that. You take it so well, so, _so_ well.”

 

Baekhyun lets his head fall back and his body unwind, forces his muscles to let go of the tension until he’s comfortable against the mattress– that doesn’t last quite long because Chanyeol’s already hitting his prostate and Baekhyun can’t help moving his hips.

 

Chanyeol needs to have a hand pushing down at his stomach to keep him in place and truth is, it would’ve been easier to simply put cuffs on his legs as well, would’ve kept him nicely in place. But Baekhyun doesn’t quite enjoy it. Chanyeol neither.

 

His dominant loves moving Baekhyun’s legs around– gripping his thighs, wrapping his legs around his neck as he pushes inside him, lifting one leg in the air for better angle- Chanyeol takes that liberty while Baekhyun simply prefers not being completely tied from head to toe.

 

Three fingers in and he’s ready, stretched and opened wide for his partner’s penis.

 

Watching Chanyeol lube himself will never get old- the way his dick twitches in his hand, the way it’s hard _just_ for Baekhyun- fuck, he made Chanyeol hard. It’s all his doing and he takes immense pride in that.

 

It gets pushed inside him without a pause. From the moment his rim catches on the head until he feels said cockhead all the way inside him, only seconds separating both moments.

 

Baekhyun chokes on the feeling, can barely breathe because it’s overwhelming and Chanyeol is huge inside him. _God_ \- he’s filled so well, his lover in all the right places.

 

From then on, Baekhyun doesn’t register much but the feeling of the cock that pushes inside and out of him, in and out, steady and hard.

 

Chanyeol leans down until he’s near Baekhyun’s mouth, lets his tongue run over Baekhyun’s opened lips and moves down his neck, arms encaging the smaller in the safest place he has in the world; the hold of his dominant, his lover.

 

“I don’t want you thinking about anything else.” The older orders, one hand coming to close on Baekhyun’s neck. “Only my cock.” Another hard thrust sends Baekhyun in an eruption of screams– it fucking _hurts_. “Is that clear?”

 

“Y-yes, Sir.”

 

Leaning back up, Chanyeol takes into consideration his eyes. “Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

Baekhyun gets fucked that way for hours, left sometimes hanging, denied from his orgasm, other times allowed to orgasm but when he does so, he _still_ has to take Chanyeol in his body until the older orgasms too or, until Chanyeol deems Baekhyun has been overstimulated enough.

 

Even like this, in this position where Chanyeol calls Baekhyun his slut, cuts his air supply, overstimulates him until the younger is crying, Chanyeol leans down, lips against his neck and lets out clear _I love you’s._

 

It’s definite, the way he says it, like nothing will ever change that. And it makes all the more impact because Baekhyun was not expecting it.

 

But through all of it, his dominant never forgets to check on him, asks for the color Baekhyun is at every now and then, reads his body signs for when the smaller is too out of it, like at one point where Baekhyun answers green and insists to continue but his body shakes from the impact and clearly, it’s time to put an end to it.

 

What Baekhyun wanted has worked; through the night and the hours Chanyeol has kept him awake, Baekhyun thought of nothing else– just his dominant and the scene, the mood Chanyeol has created to make him forget about everything even for a short while.

 

If his mind isn’t going to cooperate, they’ll use his body to shut down his thoughts by force.

 

Baekhyun registers Chanyeol stopping the scene when the thrusts inside him come to a halt and the cock that has now been stretching him for hours gets pulled outside of himself- he doesn’t know anymore if he came in the last hour or not.

 

“That’s enough for tonight.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t let go of him after releasing his arms from the handcuffs, nor after he’s cleaned, nor after he’s lying on clean sheets. And even while the older checks on his wrists– as he always does if anything was involved to keep him tied in place, Chanyeol makes sure to keep both hands on his body knowing very well how to handle the subdrop that comes after scenes end.

 

No, instead Chanyeol pushes him against his naked chest and keeps him there– Baekhyun’s brain is slowly coming back to its normal state and he’s not ready for it, the high he was on was too good, took him away from his worries and left him in a good space.

 

Coming down from it seems like a _terrible_ idea.

 

“I’m here.” His lover murmurs against his ear. “I’m _right_ here Baekhyun, I’m not going anywhere and I fucking love you. No matter what, I love you.”

 

Crying comes on its own as he starts thinking about reality and his exam, his failed exam and his pathetic self. Baekhyun is useless and stupid, if only he didn’t fail-

 

“Come lie on my chest.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t deserve it.

 

“Darling, come on.” Chanyeol pushes, one hand squeezing his hip. “I want you against me.”

 

But when he does, body shaking from the impact and the cold, Chanyeol pushes him down completely until their chests are touching and reaches with two hands to touch Baekhyun’s sore bottom, spreading his cheeks.

 

“You need some sleep and I’ll make sure you get it.”

 

Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol’s penis slides between his ass cheeks, not pushing inside yet. “W-What are you doing?”

 

Instead of answering, Chanyeol grabs the lube bottle on their night stand and pours a quantity on a few fingers he moves to Baekhyun’s entrance, rubbing gently at the puffy, sensitive skin. “I’m going to keep it inside you for the night.”

 

_Lord, fuck._

 

“I know you’re sore.” It starts getting pushed inside him, slowly. “But I also know what you need right now.”

 

It’s not the first time Chanyeol has used cockwarming to calm him down and it works every single time simply because Baekhyun feels safe whenever Chanyeol is around, whenever Chanyeol has hands on him- whether sexually or not- and having Chanyeol _inside_ him, just inside him, filling him up and not moving, Baekhyun _melts_.

 

He’s hard inside him but Baekhyun doesn’t comment on it. “I’m sorry.” He starts again, sobs threatening to destroy the mood.

 

Chanyeol links his arms behind Baekhyun’s back. “Tomorrow morning. Let’s talk when you’re rested and ready, yeah?”

 

That would definitely be better for Baekhyun.

 

“But remember this.” Chanyeol whispers, hands massaging Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. “I love only you- I don’t care what happens, I don’t care about who’s involved, I don’t care about anything but _you_.”

 

A kiss gets dropped on his cheek. “I’m not angry nor disappointed, do you hear me? All I was, even after you told me about the exam is worried over _you_ because I promise, Baekhyun, there’s nothing I care about more than I do for you.”

 

“I love you too.” He manages in his weak voice and doesn’t try to push out any more words, doesn’t go for a conversation.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s hands move from his ass cheeks to his back, pressing comfortably at the small of his back because that’s where it usually hurts more after sex. “I _promise_ I’m not disappointed in you, I’m not angry. I _promise_ you. I can’t care less about the exam- no matter what you do, I’ll keep loving you.”

 

Chanyeol moves Baekhyun’s head so it’s comfortable in his neck, cheek settled against his naked skin. “I only care about your well-being and I promise you, whatever happens- even if you fail the exam and have to take it again, if you take more time to complete your degree- anything, I promise you. I’ll keep paying for everything.”

 

That’s not his number one worry, but he does feel guilty about making Chanyeol pay so much. “It’s just that… You’re paying a lot for it- and if I fail, I have to wait until next just because-“

 

“So what?” Chanyeol answers in his ear, deep voice laced with something akin to tiredness and challenge. “You can stay home and prepare again, and I will _still_ provide for you.”

 

“You’re paying so much for it.” His voice is barely a whisper, body slowly unwinding on top of his lover- Chanyeol feels so warm and steady under him and Baekhyun? Baekhyun loves _nothing_ like this.

 

“And I’ll keep doing just that until you finish studying– hell, even when you’re working, even when we get _married_ , I’ll keep taking care of you.”

 

At times, Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol only does it because he’s a dominant, because he loves leading and guiding and caring for him- because Baekhyun is his submissive and most cherished property, because Baekhyun is someone Chanyeol is planning to keep for the rest of his life.

 

Chanyeol’s answer is easy and simple.

 

_“Because I love you.”_

 

Baekhyun would ask back _“Not because it’s in your nature?”_

 

And Chanyeol’s reply will always resemble _“I’m a dominant and I do have that penchant, but I only do for you. Because you’re mine and I love you.”_

 

Sleeping in Chanyeol’s arms definitely makes his stress drop, the skin to skin, the distinct smell of his boyfriend, the arms around him and the cock inside his body- it all forces his body to unclench and let go.

 

It’s still inside him and how- why even- Chanyeol is hard, Baekhyun doesn’t know but he doesn’t ask, having an idea and not wanting to expand on it.

 

“Want me to pull out?”

 

Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness.

 

“No.” Baekhyun whispers.

 

“Is it a lot of pain?”

 

It’s a lot of pain if Baekhyun clenches down, but if he lies like this, if he lets his hole welcome the penetration without trying to push it out, it’s bearable. Truth is, everything down his waist is sore- going from his ass cheeks to inside his ass, his thighs from the slapping of skin against skin while Chanyeol fucked him senseless for hours, but he wants to keep it.

 

He knows that although it’s painful, if he lets Chanyeol pull out, it’ll feel empty inside him– as it somehow does after a scene, when he misses his lover inside for the simple fact that Chanyeol fills him so well, keeps his insides warm and stretched.

 

It’s called cockwarming, but Baekhyun thinks it’s his ass that gets warmed more than anything.

 

“Wanna lie on your side?”

 

Baekhyun hums against his skin- cockwarming when he’s sleeping on his side is simply the best so Chanyeol slips out of him and lets Baekhyun’s body fall back to the mattress before moving behind him.

 

One arm slips under his neck, hand coming to rest against his chest while the other grips the back of his thigh. “Lift your leg.”

 

It’ll always impress Baekhyun, the way Chanyeol moves his body like he weighs nothing, is able to move around and support his weight and do all the work- it always does. But something at the back of his mind tells him that he’s just been fucked and that the energy must be missing from him- Baekhyun prefers thinking Chanyeol is extremely strong.

 

The hand Chanyeol grips him with first touches the back of his thigh before it sneaks to the front, to the inside of his thigh, near his penis.

 

“Comfortable like this?”

 

“Yes, please push it in.”

 

Chanyeol clears his throat. “Use your hand to guide it inside.”

 

“Me?” He doesn’t know why Chanyeol doesn’t just put in inside him.

 

“I want _you_ to put it inside.”

 

It’s not the first time Chanyeol has him do it like this and it makes him nervous and horny, that he has to take hold of it and push it inside his body- Baekhyun looks desperate like this, which he totally is.

 

Chanyeol’s hand squeezes around his thigh, fingers softly reaching his length. “Let me see you do it, darling.”

 

It’s enough reassurance for Baekhyun to go, reach behind himself where his lover’s penis stands, takes a hold of it and pushes his own body back until he can feel the head caress his rim.

 

Sometimes, Chanyeol, although while they’re sharing sexual intimacy, makes him do things like this; lets Baekhyun reach himself for Chanyeol’s cock, lets him take hold of it when it’s about to go down his throat- all that just to remind him it’s also _his_.

 

Baekhyun belongs to Chanyeol _just as much as_ Chanyeol belongs to Baekhyun.

 

So he lets go of the clenching and lets guides the cockhead inside him until it catches on his rim, then drops his hands and lets his hips move back on their own until the head nestles against his abused prostate, Chanyeol’s hips flushed against Baekhyun’s.

 

Is it weird that just this gets him aroused? Shouldn’t it be weird he can even get hard after being fucked for continuous hours?

 

“You’re clenching down so much.” His lover chuckles, fingers playing with Baekhyun’s nipples.

 

“Sorry.” He’s completely hard.

 

“Lift your leg.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t question it and obeys, feeling relieved when Chanyeol’s hand sneaks between his legs to settle against his penis.

 

“Hard again?” Chanyeol sounds amused, muffling back laughter.

 

“Excuse me? You’re hard _inside_ me too.”

 

“That’s because your ass is stimulating me with all your clenching.”

 

“Well, okay, but you’re _penetrating_ me so what were you expecting?”

 

Chanyeol strokes the cockhead gently. “Thought you were sated, but maybe not. Need me to take care of it?”

 

“I… don’t know.”

 

“I’ll give it to you.” The voice he speaks in laces with a hint of dominance. “Do you need it?”

 

Now here’s the difference between the things Baekhyun _needs_ and the things Baekhyun _wants_. Chanyeol is always in charge, guides the scenes, decides for the both of them, listens to Baekhyun’s signals to know when to stop or when he’s allowed to push further.

 

And even when they’re in the middle of a scene, when Chanyeol’s been edging him for hours or denying him from an orgasm, Baekhyun can make it all stop and _demand_ to cum.

 

Baekhyun can, and _always_ will be allowed to do this; demand to stop not just because it hurts too much, because he’s no longer in the mood, because he has a cramp, because he stopped feeling the same within the scene, but because he needs an orgasm.

 

It had been a hard concept to grab at first for the submissive, difficult to understand that although Chanyeol controls his orgasms, decides when, _if_ he’s allowed to cum, how many times he has to cum- that Baekhyun will always be the one to set the limit clearly.

 

Truth is, Baekhyun doesn’t know if he really needs it or if he wants it. Because the things he may want might not always be given to him since Chanyeol decides in that field what to do, but the things he needs, Chanyeol _always_ provides.

 

And Baekhyun has immense respect for the way Chanyeol guides and takes care of him, is aware that Chanyeol does it all in mind with the purpose of bringing the most pleasure to Baekhyun and above all, his well-being.

 

 _“How is denying me an orgasm for my pleasure?”_ Baekhyun once asked, lying in bed after being refused his climax and put in a cockring for the night.

 

 _“So you build up anticipation, get ready for the next time. Make it feel better if you’ve waited long for it.”_ Chanyeol answered, petting Baekhyun’s hair.

 

_“Is that all?”_

 

 _“Not really.”_ His dominant hummed, dropping a kiss on his forehead. _“Sometimes I just love seeing you desperate, other times I love giving you orgasms until you cry. It’s just what I love doing to you.”_

 

But before they started doing anything remotely sexual, Chanyeol had sat down Baekhyun and explained this to him; wanting versus needing things. Among other things such as limits and rules and preferences because Baekhyun had been new into that world.

 

Baekhyun met Chanyeol in a BDSM dungeon about a year ago, dragged in there by a close friend who supposedly found the love of his life in that place.

 

Kyungsoo had met Jongin in that dungeon more than two years ago, when Kyungsoo was barely 20 years old and Jongin had been 24 at that time. It was instant, their physical attraction as well as the purely physical relationship they developed days after meeting.

 

But then Kyungsoo fell in love with the man and things weren’t going great for him because Jongin was still actively participating with other submissives while Kyungsoo wanted him for _himself_ only.

 

Misunderstandings, missed time, a lot of talking and Baekhyun getting involved between the two of them because Kyungsoo was _miserable_ and didn’t dare say a thing to Jongin who, himself thought, Kyungsoo was not interested in him that way and so continued seeking other submissives.

 

They were both a little slow on talking about their emotions but that was okay because three years later and Kyungsoo is happily engaged to his dominant.

 

And Kyungsoo, being the amazing friend he is, kept bugging Baekhyun until he agreed to go with him, promising him Jongin would introduce Baekhyun to friends of his. Knowing Baekhyun was interested in the kinky lifestyle, Kyungsoo jumped on that occasion a year and a half ago.

 

And that’s exactly how he met Chanyeol.

 

“I’m not sure if I need it.”

 

It’s been a year since Chanyeol has been playing with Baekhyun’s orgasms and yet he sometimes still has a hard time knowing if it’s really a need or something he wants. And it’s important to them, to him, who has given Chanyeol control in bed- Baekhyun loves the rush, the feeling of being so utterly dominated, owned and cherished.

 

It’s the beauty of their dynamic.

 

And what makes it even more beautiful in his opinion is the fact that Chanyeol considers orgasms not simply something to be earned, but something that sometimes is needed. He explained it once to Baekhyun.

 

_“Just like your body needs water, food and sleep, it needs sex. And sometimes, it needs an orgasm, simply because you can’t take being edged, overstimulated or even simply because you can’t hold on anymore._

_You always, always have to tell me when that happens- use your safewords to stop a scene when it gets uncomfortable, when you don’t want to continue, when it’s too much, when you have a cramp, when you’re not in the mood, all reasons you might think of to stop, but don’t forget to also include orgasms. If you stop a scene because you can’t take it anymore and need to orgasm, I’ll give it to you right away.”_

 

Although it didn’t happen often- Chanyeol was not only extremely experienced but careful at all times, there were moments where Baekhyun needed to stop everything and have his orgasm.

 

And not once did Chanyeol shame him for it, not once did he not comply– Chanyeol simply has the power in his hands because Baekhyun allows it to him. It all comes back to Baekhyun in the end.

 

“If I send you to sleep without it,” Chanyeol starts, now fondling Baekhyun’s balls, “will you be able to sleep peacefully?”

 

“I think so.”

 

Chanyeol kisses his cheek and retracts his hand from Baekhyun’s private parts. “Then you don’t need it. Go to sleep, darling.”

 

Okay, that makes sense and he trusts Chanyeol’s judgment- it’s a simple want and not something his body needs at the moment. “Good night.”

 

“Sleep well.”

 

But that doesn’t happen- Baekhyun can’t fall asleep and he tries, for near 15 minutes he really does try but he’s still aroused, can feel Chanyeol deep inside his body, can feel the naked body pressed against his, the warmth, the hand Chanyeol keeps on his thigh- fuck it’s all too much.

 

And then he starts thinking about his failed exam and his mood gets sour, tears swelling up in his eyes-

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

He’s caught again.

 

“Can’t sleep?”

 

“No… I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol’s hand sneaks between his legs to rest against his hard length, rubbing. “Baby, I think that orgasm is something you need.”

 

“How do you know?” How can Chanyeol know when Baekhyun has _no_ idea?

 

“You’re shaking.” His lover whispers against his neck, lips opening to suck a love bite on his skin. “Body tense, you can’t sleep either. It’ll make you sleepy, help you relax your muscles.”

 

Oh, he’s right. Baekhyun just didn’t pick up on it.

 

“And you’re still so hard.” That affirmation gets reinforced when Chanyeol wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s length. “I want you asleep, Baekhyun. And I don’t think you can let go and get rest if me being inside you has you hardening again.”

 

“Do you want to pull out?” Baekhyun would prefer staying filled and-

 

“ _No_. Having my penis inside you is _also_ a need right now because I need you to feel me until you fall asleep, need you to know I’m _right_ here.”

 

Just these words have Baekhyun twitching in Chanyeol’s hand and it’s embarrassing but Chanyeol keeps sucking at his neck.

 

“Your body needs an orgasm right now and it’s totally normal, Baekhyun. _Now spread your legs_.”

 

Baekhyun obeys and lets his lover stroke him gently at first, kissing his neck, and as the seconds pass, Chanyeol applies more pressure until he can’t take it anymore, crying in Chanyeol’s tight embrace- he does indeed, he needs that orgasm and he does more than anything in his entire life, _please_ -

 

“Are you close?” Chanyeol’s voice sounds breathy, labored.

 

“Yes!”

 

The pressure on his cockhead is getting too much and if he doesn’t cum in the next minute– fuck, he’s going to die without that orgasm. “Please, please- can I cum?”

 

Chanyeol tightens the grip around his cock, plants his teeth in Baekhyun’s neck and orders it. “Cum for me.”

 

Baekhyun explodes in his hand, spasming until the last drop of cum is milked from him- thank _God_ Chanyeol isn’t going for overstimulation because he’d die right now, he just wants a nice high and some sleep. Most of his cum lands on his lover’s fingers.

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

It’s filthy and nasty, getting pleasured, brought to orgasm only to be fed with his own semen but Baekhyun _loves_ it, loves being Chanyeol’s dirty boy, Chanyeol’s fuck toy.

 

Opening willingly, Baekhyun lets the taller push the soiled digits inside and sucks on them, forgets it’s his own semen, his own juice, his _taste_ , lost in Chanyeol’s praises, in the kisses his lover drops on his cheek, so, _so_ close to the place he’s forcing cum down Baekhyun’s throat.

 

The digits are clean by the time Chanyeol pulls them out and Baekhyun thinks it’s over until Chanyeol’s fingers near his length to collect the remaining semen on his skin only to bring it again into Baekhyun’s lips, softly this time. “Taste it for me, angel.”

 

Baekhyun is sated, content, happy and even worry free- the voice in the back of his mind nagging about his failed exam drowned as Chanyeol’s fingers push on his tongue.

 

“I want you to sleep, now. Can you try that for me?”

 

The orgasm hit him hard but something is left hanging. “You’re still hard-“

 

“I don’t need it right now, Baekhyun. I want you to sleep full and sated.”

 

It still feels like he’s being extremely selfish. “But- are you sure? I can take care of it quickly-“

 

“I _promise_ you.” Chanyeol grabs the blankets in one hand and pulls them over their naked bodies, sliding one leg between Baekhyun’s. “If I needed it, I’d have told you or done something about it.”

 

Baekhyun clenches down on the length inside him, feels it twitch every time he does so until Chanyeol pushes a hand against his stomach to make him stop- he can’t help it, it’s simply what happens after he orgasms; his body shakes and his insides close down.

 

“Thank you.” He really needed that today, although it meant ruining their date and perhaps even their night with his soiled mood.

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol replies, giving a weak thrust inside Baekhyun’s body. “Now, sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

Sleep comes to him this time, body exhausted and sated and content. Chanyeol is holding him, he’s had his brains fucked out for hours, just got an orgasm, he’s exhausted, Chanyeol is still nestled inside him– Baekhyun needs nothing more.

 

Through the night, Baekhyun wakes up once when Chanyeol moves around and leaves the bed, kissing his temple before whispering “I’ll be right back” and he hadn’t registered it much, simply closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Moments later, which he can’t determine whether they were seconds or minutes, he feels the bed dip behind him, sweet familiar kisses to his neck before his ass cheeks are spread and something penetrates him.

 

“It’s me.”

 

Chanyeol’s voice sounds so nice when Baekhyun is sleepy. He smiles, grabs the arm around his waist and falls back asleep.

 

The next time Baekhyun wakes up, there is light outside he registers must be the Sun- what time is it?

 

Chanyeol is still behind him, looking pretty much awake as he slips his length outside of Baekhyun’s body and leaves the bed. The smaller doesn’t pay much attention to it and falls back asleep. However, the noise coming from outside becomes too much at one moment for Baekhyun to fight it and continue sleeping- he tries rolling around, placing a pillow over his head- nothing works. So he yawns, stretches and grabs his phone; 10 am.

 

In need of showering, washing his face, brushing his teeth and peeing, Baekhyun leaves the bed as well and heads for the bathroom inside their bedroom.

 

The first sight that catches him is the love bites on his neck; the pink shade looks pretty against his skin. Baekhyun blushes thinking of the events that went on the last night.

 

Shower turns out to be the hardest as Baekhyun has a hard time moving, bending his back or even spreading his ass cheeks to clean himself- he’s still so sore and from the way it looks, he’s going to stay sore for another couple of days. He does manage to finish everything in the end, pushing back the thoughts of his failed exam to focus on finishing his morning routine to finally go to Chanyeol.

 

Exiting the bathroom in just a white bathrobe, Baekhyun finds Chanyeol sitting in their bed, wearing new clothes, looking very much clean– did he also change the sheets?

 

“Morning, pretty.”

 

Chanyeol simply has a way with words. _And_ with Baekhyun. “Hi.”

 

“Come over, I made breakfast.”

 

The thing with Chanyeol is this; he’s wearing grey loose joggings, probably no underwear from the way his dick shape shows through the material and a black long-sleeves shirt that fits around his toned arms like a second skin.

 

_Don’t be horny now. You had some just yesterday._

 

And perhaps he’s not expecting Chanyeol to push the food tray out of the way, pull his pants down and point to the floor. “Kneel.”

 

Baekhyun isn’t sure where this is going, but his own dick twitches and so he assumes, this is going to be _lots_ of fun. All Chanyeol does is guide his penis inside Baekhyun’s mouth, has him suck on it for a few moments Baekhyun doesn’t consider enough before pulling him away using the grip on his hair.

 

“Come sit on my lap.”

 

He still doesn’t understand it, but he follows and watches Chanyeol lube himself up before leaving his hard length hanging. Baekhyun climbs over his spread thighs and Chanyeol turns his body around, making it so Baekhyun’s back rests against Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Sink on it.”

 

Fuck, _yes_.

 

It’s easy– he’s so stretched from their previous activities that it barely hurts and once he’s all the way down, his weight completely on Chanyeol’s body, Baekhyun wonders what idea his lover has in mind.

 

Chanyeol’s hands come in contact with his stomach, slipping under the bathrobe to rest on his hips, grip comforting. Baekhyun is still covered with the bathrobe and yet, he feels so exposed with these hands against him.

 

“Your skin is warm.” The taller states as he moves said hands across his torso, touching his nipples in the process.

 

“I just showered.” Baekhyun deadpans.

 

“And you’re about to eat.”

 

The food tray gets pushed back in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol squeezes his hips. “I made it for you.”

 

Croissant sits on one plate next to chocolate syrup, strawberries at the side. On the second plate, Baekhyun sees bacon and eggs. He spots one glass of orange juice and more berries on the last plate.

 

Fuck Chanyeol and being so sweet, Baekhyun is about to burst into tears _again_.

 

“I wanna have you on my cock while you eat, can you do that?”

 

“Yes, I can.” Can he get his brains fucked out again, please?

 

Baekhyun eats the berries first, drinks some of the orange juice and takes a bite of the croissant- he’s no more hungry than this and his mind is getting filled again with thoughts of his exam.

 

“I’m not hungry anymore…”

 

Chanyeol pushes the bathrobe down his shoulders enough to reach his skin and plant a kiss against his neck. “Would you like to talk about the exam now?”

 

Not really, but then again, Baekhyun would love to avoid it forever.

 

Chanyeol must somehow sense his discomfort and Baekhyun has a hunch he’s making Baekhyun cockwarm him just so he unwinds and relaxes.

 

“There’s not much to talk about.” Pushing the tray away, Baekhyun sighs. “I took it, it was a complete disaster and I most probably failed it because I didn’t sleep enough, nor did I listen to your advice nor my body’s signals the other night. It’s all my fault.”

 

“That happens, Baekhyun.”

 

“It does.” But he’s upset at himself. “It does but I’ve been preparing for it so much and you’ve been paying and providing for everything ever since I started living with you- I took a year off after college, another year to prepare for that exam and I couldn’t even get my shit right for _one_ night.”

 

Chanyeol’s arms wrap around his stomach, chin softly nudging his back. “I told you not to worry about the money.”

 

“But it does worry  _me_. You might be super rich and all, but I don’t- I can’t keep milking you, you give me so much and you’ve been providing for everything and-“ He stops.

 

“And?” Chanyeol sends back.

 

“I’m not worth that much.” Baekhyun whispers, arms wrapping around himself. “All that money and time, even effort you’re putting on me- thinking about marrying me-“

 

“ _Stop_.”

 

Baekhyun can’t help clenching down on him.

 

“ _God_ , Baekhyun. You really don’t know, do you? You mean everything to me, fuck I swear you do. You mean more than my job and the money and everything else.”

 

Baekhyun feels stupid.

 

“I only care about _you_.” Chanyeol insists. “I don’t want anything but your happiness and health, do you hear me? No matter what you do, when, why, where, that’s all I want.” His dominant’s grip tightens around him. “You’re not milking me- for God’s _sake_ , Baekhyun, I always give you money, I pay for your tuition, I buy you things, _you_ never demanded anything from _me_.”

 

It’s true- when they started dating and Chanyeol discovered that Baekhyun had to drop out and work in order to make money and pay for university, Chanyeol had right away suggested he starts living with him. The explanation had been something like _“My place is closer to your work place, it’ll take you less time to get there_.” Truth is, Chanyeol was hopelessly in love and craved seeing Baekhyun more.

 

The funniest of all things concerning that explanation is that as soon as Baekhyun moved in with him, Chanyeol convinced him to stop working and let him take care of all his expenses.

 

“Even your tuition, _I_ offered to pay for it.”

 

“And I accepted it.”

 

“As you should!” Chanyeol sounds more and more worked up. “If I don’t help you out- if your _lover_ can’t even help you out, who’s going to do it?”

 

“I don’t know- it’s not your responsibility.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t have time to react. Chanyeol pulls his dick out, manhandles Baekhyun to turn him so they’re face to face, guides his length back inside him and steadies Baekhyun with two hands on his hips.

 

“How are you not my responsibility?” The hurt in his voice can’t go unnoticed. “How are you not my responsibility, when you’re _mine_?”

 

“But money isn’t the same.”

 

“How?” Chanyeol chuckles, challenging. “You’re my responsibility as you’re my lover-attention, love, orgasm control, a shoulder to cry on, money- they’re all the same, Baekhyun.”

 

“But you don’t have to give me money.”

 

“I _know_. And I still do because I want to, because I want to be the one helping you out, I want to be the one you lean on. What else would I be good at, if I’m able to provide it for you and don’t do it?”

 

Knowing very well his parents weren’t capable of paying for neither the admission test fees nor for his actual law classes in university, Baekhyun took a year off after finishing college to work and make money, something that was necessary to continue his education.

 

He met Chanyeol half a year after having started to work after college and after their relationship developed, another half year had passed and Chanyeol had convinced Baekhyun to move in with him.

 

“Why am I allowed to provide for you in love and attention and sex and intimacy but not in money, when I’m more than capable in doing so?”

 

That’s what stays on his mind often. “Because I can’t do the same thing back- I can’t pay you back right now and I can’t save enough money to pay you back later on.”

 

Chanyeol moves his hips faintly against Baekhyun. “I don’t want you to pay me back, this is a gift I’m making for you- hell Baekhyun, I worship the ground you walk on, do you honestly think I’m doing this because I want something back?”

 

“Not that you want something back, just that I feel bad in, you know, letting you pay for everything.” Truth is, Chanyeol pays for absolutely _everything_ ; the house, groceries, electricity, Baekhyun’s tuition, Baekhyun’s clothes, Baekhyun’s phone, everything that has to do with Baekhyun going out, Chanyeol gives him money and makes sure he _always_ has enough on him.

 

Chanyeol lets his fingers catch on Baekhyun’s nipples. “And if I tell you I really, really love doing this? Taking care of you, looking after you, helping you, just because I love the fucking hell out of you? Would you allow me?”

 

His lover really is stubborn.

 

“Like you allow me to take care of your body, allow me to help you out in real life situations. Pay me back by being happy and healthy and succeeding, those are the things I want from you.”

 

“And if I fail?”

 

Chanyeol leans down to drop a kiss above his racing heart. “You try again, you take a break, you can change the field you’re studying in, you drop out and let me look after you because I can- you have possibilities and only you get to choose.”

 

“Even if it takes time?”

 

He receives a nod.

 

“You don’t mind at all?”

 

This time, he receives a thrust inside his body. “Not at _all_.”

 

“No matter what I do?”

 

“No matter what.” Chanyeol’s answer is finale.

 

“Is there no way to repay you?”

 

A squeeze on the hips is Chanyeol’s answer. “If I was in your place-forget about our dynamics for a second- if it had been me and you were in the place and had the capacity to help me, would you do it?”

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun’s answer is immediate. “I wouldn’t care about dynamics because that isn’t about dynamics- that would be just me caring about you since I love you.”

 

“That’s _exactly_ what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

“Maybe I didn’t insist on it, but this has nothing to do with you being my submissive. This, though, has everything to do with you being my lover who I adore with all my heart and would love to, one day, marry.”

 

Really, why can’t he stop blushing?

 

“So are we good?” Chanyeol’s tongue moves against Baekhyun’s lips, easily separating the pair. “How about we spend the day doing nothing and think about serious things tomorrow, or the day after? I want to see you rest.”

 

“I’d love that.”

 

The day is spent with Baekhyun sitting on Chanyeol’s cock; in bed as they go back to sleep- lazy and tired- during the dinner, as they watch a movie, even cuddling on the couch leads to Baekhyun lying on his side, naked from his waist and under with a dick inside his ass.

 

It feels good and warm, familiar even, because Chanyeol doesn’t want to go towards sex yet, simply asks Baekhyun to take it for him and unclench so he can be comfortable in the penetration.

 

Chanyeol ends up fucking Baekhyun at the end of the day, cums inside his ass and feeds him the mix of their semen he collects both from his lover’s ass and Baekhyun’s own cum on his stomach. They kiss and Chanyeol tastes himself on Baekhyun.

 

At night, they end up in bed, cuddled together but Chanyeol keeps his penis away from Baekhyun and… the younger misses it.

 

They’re ready for bed–showered, brushed their teeth, changed into pyjamas but Baekhyun wants something.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hmm.” The older is probably half asleep.

 

“Please put it inside me.”

 

Baekhyun gets sent to sleep with his ass full and his heart warm.

 

The next day, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun impromptu to the airport and waits until they’re all the way inside to tell him.

 

“I decided we should leave the country for a trip.”

 

“What about your work?”

 

“I took a month off- don’t worry about them, Jongin and Jongdae can manage just fine without me.”

 

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun all around the world and takes his mind off stressful things like his exam and his future- and it works; the luxury, restaurants, attraction parks, shopping, and visiting these countries helps Baekhyun unwind (as well as the mind-blowing sex they have nearly every night in either the hotel room bed, bath, balcony or even against the table or the wall).

 

As always, Baekhyun assures his family he’s doing well over the phone, lets them talk to Chanyeol and thank him profusely before it turns to Chanyeol, his turn into thanking them immensely for having had Baekhyun. It turns into a non-ending thank you cycle.

 

It always makes the younger happy.

 

And then it happens, as they’re sitting on the beach and the Sun is setting; Chanyeol gets up, kneels on one leg in front of Baekhyun and takes out a velvet red box from his pocket.

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol starts and Baekhyun chokes- they mentioned marriage a few times, but he didn’t expect it so soon.

 

“I love you and I want you to be mine for the rest of your life. In my bed, in my arms, outside, I want you to be tied to me officially– not that what we have is not enough!”

 

Baekhyun laughs at his last sentence.

 

“I’ve been waiting before offering you a collar.” His voice has gone down. “I didn’t want it to be sudden and I wanted us to take our time, but truth is, I can’t wait any longer than this- I wanna see you in something I’ve given you.”

 

That one thing Chanyeol offers, is worth more than all the luxury he’s been buying Baekhyun in that last year. It represents their relationship, their bond, their dynamic and their love.

 

Chanyeol opens the box to reveal the collar, its color a deep black, a heart hanging from the middle, its material being soft tissue. “It’s simple, and I chose that because I knew you’d prefer something not too heavy around your neck.”

 

Is this man seriously the best man in the entire world?

 

Baekhyun reaches to take it, lets the material touch his fingers, looks in awe at the beautiful design and the fact that Chanyeol wants him collared- Baekhyun is about to fucking cry.

 

He nods. “Please put it on me.”

 

They’re in public but the Sun is setting and no one is paying them any attention.

 

His dominant does exactly that, places it on him, clasping it right at the back of his neck.

 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol sounds shy and Baekhyun wants to scream- he’s fucking in love with the man.

 

“I _love_ it- really, it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

 

And he can’t help it, reaching for his lover, letting Chanyeol pin him down against the towels they have placed on the sand. They’re in public but he decides _fuck it_.

 

Baekhyun just wants Chanyeol right now.

 

That’s how they end up having sex, Baekhyun screaming in his ear because it feels too good, his emotions mix as they make love, Chanyeol, this beautiful man above him not only loves him, but has put a collar on him, has made it clear that he wants _no one else but him_.

 

They end up short on breath, Baekhyun’s head lying against Chanyeol’s chest while the big towels cover them from the waist and under.

 

God, Baekhyun is _so_ happy.

 

“So I know this was huge and we already made an event… but I had something else I wanted to show- offer to you and I should’ve done it earlier but you were irresistible in the collar and I just _had_ to touch you.”

 

What could it be?

 

Reaching towards the second towel they’ve placed their clothes on, Chanyeol grabs his own pants and pulls out a second box from his pocket, similar to the first one except its color being white.

 

It can’t be- it can’t be that.

 

“I know it’s a lot.” Chanyeol whispers, one hand holding the box and one other under Baekhyun’s neck. “But I also bought this, I couldn’t help it.”

 

A ring sits in the middle, silver in its color while tiny diamonds adorning its perimeter.

 

“We got engaged just a few hours ago.” He refers to the collar and Baekhyun knows what it means- it’s not a simple symbol of love, but something akin to engagement in that lifestyle. “But in all honesty, I really want to marry you.”

 

Chanyeol gets up, drops to one knee- they’re both naked but the older doesn’t care. “Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on this planet? We don’t need to have the ceremony right now, we can wait if you’d prefer- however and how long you want it- but for now, will you wear my collar _and_ my ring?”

 

It gets extremely hard to answer because Baekhyun erupts in a fit of sobs, hides his face behind his hands and cries- so many emotions, so much love for this man- fuck, he really put a collar on Baekhyun and now he wants to marry him.

 

“Y-yes, I will.”

 

Chanyeol places the ring on his finger, lets Baekhyun place the matching one on Chanyeol’s finger and jumps Baekhyun again, makes love to him for what seems like eternity, takes him over and over again, kink free this time, just sweet, sweet lovemaking until Baekhyun is begging him to stop, too sore and stimulated for the night.

 

“You’re still so young.” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s ear that same night in the hotel room, cuddling him from behind _and_ cock inside the smaller.

 

Baekhyun just adores cockwarming and he made sure to let his lover know.

 

“Take your time, darling. Explore and look for what you want to do, I’ll be here for your every step. No matter the direction.”

 

“I love you.” The younger answers, clenching down on the length that sits inside him. “I really love you and I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

 

The collar and the ring haven’t been moved from Baekhyun’s body ever since they were placed by Chanyeol- the submissive simply doesn’t want to take them off for the night.

 

“I love you too, Baekhyun. I promise we’ll figure out everything together.”

 

And true to their promise they do when, one year later, Baekhyun passes the law school admission test, enrolls into said school and marries Chanyeol months after.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! This is the first time I write anything as long as this oneshot (9k is like my new record) as well as a long story that includes BDSM themes. With that being said, I have no idea how that went since it was my first time. I wrote a few tiny tweetfics that included BDSM themes but nothing as long as this where I expanded a lot on it. So I'm a tiny insecure on that OTL. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter (@bucheonsbabe) if you want to drop by and say hi or if you'd like to talk to me! If you wish to remain anon, I also have curious cat linked in the bio of my twitter account!
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought of it! I read all comments and they always make me super happy!! :)


End file.
